For purposes of photographic lighting having a fill light it is standard to have a first light source provide direct lighting on a target and then to have a second light source providing diffused or filtered lighting to or around the target. There is therefore the obvious problem of requiring two different light sources in this conventional set up.
As a further drawback with the conventional lighting as described above the direct and fill lighting sources must be arranged in specific positions relative to one another to provide a desired lighting effect. If the target is moved, then the two different light sources must be repositioned relative to one another in order to achieve the same lighting effect.